Gray's Date
by MystiqueBlue
Summary: Sequel to 'Lecture For Gray' requested by NewMusic098 who practically wrote it already XD Things have been awkward ever since 'the lecture' and as Gray and Blue patch things up another couple forms. Gray x OC and NaLu pairing. R&R please!


Gray's Date

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail for a bunch of…un-awesome reasons. XD Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, I only own my character and the plot came out of nowhere from NewMusic098, so thank him for bringing this sequel to life, alright? Let's start!**

It has been a week since, 'the lecture', and Gray has been getting all flustered up and shy whenever Blue would comes by or look at him. Instead of his ultra-cool and calm personality, he keeps acting like a lost child, deathly afraid of what her brothers might do to him if he did something bad to Blue.

By the guild's bar, Blue was laying her arm on the table as she used it as a pillow. Her half-lidded eyes scanning a new book given to her by Levy when she got back from a mission. Beside her, was a girl with blond hair, twirling her hair as she looked at the black-haired girl sitting beside her with curiosity.

Sighing, the blonde turned her head slight to find Natsu and Gray doing their usual ruckus at the guild along with some others. She saw Elfman flying towards the other side of the battleground due to an intense fire punch from the pink-haired dragon slayer.

She looked at Gray, finding that he was happier and calmer than these past few days. She then wondered what was going on his mind the past few days. Since he was acting like a shy child going to an amusement park.

"I wonder what Gray's problem is?" she asked aloud, causing Blue to look at the blonde with a bit of irritation.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" the raven-haired girl asked. Lucy turned to her, startled by her sudden voice-out.

"O-oh, it's nothing..." Lucy laughed nervously. Blue raised a brow, then gave the girl a pout.

"Really?" she asked. "You know what will happen if you don't tell me the truth..." she continued, giving Lucy a threatening glare capable of freezing anyone on the spot. But for Lucy, she was able to shiver before yelping.

"I-I swear!" the blonde squeaked. "It's nothing! I was just wondering though..." she trailed off.

"Wondering...?" Blue raised a brow. Lucy sighed before continuing.

"Well, I was just wondering. Ever since your brothers visited, Gray's been acting a little... lost lately."

"Huh?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"I mean, he doesn't talk to you as much as before, and when he does, it's always something like, 'Hi!' then 'Bye!'" Lucy said. "He didn't act like that before though..."

"I-I see..." Blue said, glancing a worried look at Gray. She then thought of what Lucy said. How had she noticed this change about him, when she clearly didn't. It was strange. Maybe it's because they were teammates? Or was it something else? Letting curiosity take over rather than reasoning, she once again glared at the blonde beside her, making her feel uncomfortable and sweatdrop.

"U-uh..." Lucy stuttered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You..." she muttered low and dangerous. "Do you like Gray, too?" The blonde yelped in surprise and crossed both hands in front of her face.

"N-no!" Lucy exclaimed. "I-I don't like him! I-I mean, I do like him. But just a friend! We're just friends!" She shut her eyes and covered her face, hoping that it was enough to convince Blue into sparing her, for now.

She heard her huff, and when she looked, she was reading her book again. Sighing in relief, Lucy took on her normal composure and smiled at Blue.

"Besides..." Lucy said, causing Blue to look at her quizzically. Lucy looked over to her left and right, to make sure no one was listening to them. She leaned in closer and smiled. "I like Natsu better."

Blue blinked her eyes. Once. Twice. Then let out a giggle. Lucy's face showed a bit of a hurt expression that Blue noticed.

"Sorry." Blue said. "I was just surprised. What do you see in him, anyway?" To that, Lucy blushed a bit before gaining some personal space.

"I-it's not that..." she said. "It's what I NOT like about him. I mean, he's sweet, he's kind, he's very helpful, and even though sometimes he annoys me..."

"I guess you could say that I love that about him even more!" she whispered excitedly. "I can't really help it. Looking at him, I really wished he would hit on me like how those other guys do. I appreciate what they do, but I want it to be _him_ to do those things. He's my best friend, and my best partner. He's also the one who brought me here to Fairy Tail."

"That's sweet." Blue said. Lucy gave a soft giggle, before smiling sadly.

"But..." she continued. "That's how we'll always be. Friends, family. Nothing more. Never anything more..."

"How could you say that!" Blue said. "Sure, he's an idiot, a reckless piece of meat, a stupid lunk-head who doesn't know the difference between pure power and holding back, but he's still a guy! He'll think of you more and more someday, and not just about friendship!" Lucy looked up to the raven-haired girl, her eyes getting watery from the sentiment.

"Trust me on this! I've read more books than you, and I know that it _will_ come true! Natsu will see you as more than a friend someday! I promise!" She formed a determined smile on her face, causing the blonde to smile too and nod.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "I hope so. Now..." she said, glancing back to the two guys squaring off in the guild. "What do we do about Gray?"

"That I don't know..." Blue muttered. Lucy put a finger on her chin and tapped it, thinking of things that they could do to help Gray get out of his week-long funk.

"I know!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Blue asked, curious as to what the blonde has thought of. Lucy grinned mischievously at girl, causing her eyes to widen slightly and swallow a bit of her nervousness.

"You go talk to Gray!" Lucy said. "It's the easiest answer in the world! Think about it, your brothers made him that way, maybe you can undo it!"

"U-uh..." Blue stuttered, her cheeks going redder and redder. "I-I don't think I can..."

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "Of course you can! Now...go get him!" Lucy pushed Blue away from the bar and made her stumble in the middle of Gray and Natsu's battle. Natsu was about to lunge an attack at Gray when he realized the fallen girl between them.

"Oh, Blue." he said. "What are you doing here? Wanna fight us?" he grinned excitedly. As if nothing happened, Blue got up slowly and dusted herself.

"I didn't come here to fight like idiots..." she muttered coldly, causing Natsu to pout at her.

"Oh well." Natsu shrugged. "Hey Gajeel!" Natsu then ran off to where Gajeel and Levy were to ask him for a fight. Sighing, Blue turned around nervously to look at Gray. She was going to confront him as to why he was being so distant to her. Only she was the one allowed to do that to everyone else. He was supposed to be friendly, even though he's ice cold.

When she turned around, she saw Gray silently sneaking away from his spot.

"Gray!" Blue called, causing the man to flinch. He looked to her, smiling nervously as he stuttered with each movement.

"H-hi! Bl-Blue! I-I got-ta go s-somewhere, o-okay?" he said. "B-bye!" he ran off before Blue got a chance to talk.

"W-wait!" Blue yelled, following him to go to wherever it was he was going to.

"Gray! Wait a second." Blue shouted trying to chase after Gray.

"Darn it!" Now Blue driven to desperation…tackles Gray.

"Ow! Get off- B-blue! Wh-what are you doing!" Gray stutters finally realizing who tackled him.

"W-well…I- I- Iwantedtoknowwhyyou'vebeenavoidingme!" Blue still on top of him shouted, her eyes shut tightly and a nice shade of red decorated her face.

He takes a deep breath before saying,

"I was avoiding you because I embarrassed. I l-love you, but I don't know how to show it..." He stated a blush on his face.

"W-well if you want you could go on a date." She said the last part almost a below whisper. And a darker blush covering her face.

"Sure." He says happily a smile appearing on his face the blush slightly disappearing but still there. Then he suddenly hugs Blue not knowing why but just hugged her 'till she asked,

"So I'll see you 4:00 in the afternoon?" Blue asked.

"Sure, see ya!" Gray said letting go of her before running off.

'_I should ask Lucy for help…'_

"So you asked him out!" Lucy said rather eager to hear what had happened.

"Mmhmm…" Blue then nodded, tons of things were going through her head like what should she wear, where would they go, what if or when is and all that. So she decides to ask Lucy what to do.

-Le time skip~

"I-I see..." Blue said. "Well, thanks for the advice, Lucy." she smiled at the blonde. The girl grinned happily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No prob." Lucy said. "Now, you should go and get ready for your date~!"

"I think I need help though." Blue said sadly.

"Well, how about I-" Lucy was about to offer her help when a strong arm grabbed her waist and pulled her to a rock hard body. Lucy turned to see a grinning Natsu looking at her, their faces only inches apart. Lucy blushed furiously and began to thrash around his hold.

"N-Natsu?" she asked in disbelief. "W-what are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something!" he said. "Sorry, Blue. Ask Levy to help you out instead!" The raven-haired girl nodded slightly, making Natsu's grin wider before taking off carrying a thrashing girl in his arms.

About ten minutes later, they reached Lucy's house. Natsu plopped Lucy down on the bed, earning him a smack in the face.

"OW~!" Natsu shouted. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't carry people like that!" the blonde cried, stuffing a pillow on her beet red face to muffle her voice and hide her blush. "It's embarrassing! The whole town must have seen that!"

As if adding insult to injury, Natsu laughed out loud, earning him a painful kick on the groin. His breath hitched before his body took in the pain of the powerful kick. He squealed in pain as he held his groin, slumping lazily on the bed.

"Natsu! I'm sorry~!" the blonde frantically said as she rubbed Natsu's back. "You deserved it, though..." she whispered quietly.

"I-it's okay..." Natsu dizzily said. "A-anyway..." He crawled up to the bed and sat beside Lucy, who was calmer, but a blush was faint on her cheeks.

"What did you wanna talk to me about, anyway?" Lucy asked, staring into his onyx eyes. She blinked a few times, before blushing again and tearing her gaze from him.

"Yeah, about that..." Natsu said. "I wanted to ask you... Do you wanna... I don't know... Go out? Or something?" Lucy's eyes widened before turning to Natsu, who was grinning the whole time he said that.

"W-what did you say?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Natsu gave her a pout before speaking.

"I want to ask you on a date!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy would have fainted at this point. After confiding to Blue how she fell for the idiot after she was accused of liking Gray, Natsu was seriously asking her out on a DATE! But Lucy's spirits were quickly crushed when she heard what he said next.

"... To spy on Blue and Gray!" she heard him say. At that, Lucy sweatdropped and let out a small sigh.

...

…

…

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

"Ok fine we can go out to spy on them but if you mess things up Natsu, so help me I will kill you." Lucy said after around 30 minutes of thrashing Natsu around after she had been asked out…to spy on Blue and Gray.

"Ok! Let's go!" Natsu says happy that he could get Lucy to come with him.

"Operation: Spy on Blue and Gray is now commencing. Let's do this Lucy!" Natsu shouts happily while they hide behind a rather thick bush.

"Shush! There coming so pipe it down!" Lucy shouts-whispers (if that's even possible)

They watch Gray and Blue as they walk around the park acting like a _real_ couple for once. Feeding each other, holding-hands, and sneaking a kiss once in a while.

But as they were spying they did stuff too. Like Natsu buying Lucy ice cream…but accidentally burning it with his fire. Or when he got Lucy a drink but in the process tripped and spilled it...on Lucy. But get past all this and you would find that Lucy actually enjoyed spending time with Natsu. Even if they _were_ there to spy on Blue and Gray.

As the date went by it was nearing closing time so people started leaving little by little 'till only a small group was left. And at that time Gray decided to bring Blue to this empty part of the place that had a tree a very big tree which branches spread out. And behind this specific tree was Lucy and Natsu, who were hiding.

"Hey Blue I had a great time with you today." Gray said a blush on his cheeks.

"Me too. I'm glad we could finally have some time together." Blue agrees but as soon as she finished her lips were met with Gray's warm ones.

**Natsu's POV:**

'_I know I asked Lucy to spy on them with me but through out the day I just realized I- I might have feelings for her…I need to do something before someone else might take her away. Like Loke. I- I- ' _But before I even got to think of a plan my body moved on it's own and gripped Lucy's shoulders making her look towards me.

"N-natsu?" Lucy asked she had a light blush on her cheeks. She looked so cute with her flustered face and all.

"L-lucy I- I love you." I did it…I finally confessed to Lucy.

"I- I- You-" But before she could reply I gave her a kiss…in the process accidentally losing my balance and falling…while Blue and Gray were still kissing.

'_I'm dead…But! I still get Lucy!"_

-Extra Ending-

"NATSU! I'MMA FREAKING KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME AND GRAY'S DATE!" Blue started chasing Natsu after finding out they were spying on them during their date. While Lucy, she was trying to calm Blue down…at a safe distance. And Gray he had to be held down. XD

**-END-**

Me: Hi everyone! This is the sequel for 'Lecture For Gray' but it can be read separately but please do read 'Lecture For Gray' and my other one-shots if you haven't! Anyways please thank NewMusic098 for making most of this. And I guess that's it? Oh and please check my profile for some of my other ideas and p.m. me if you want one of them specifically done ahead of the others. Ok I think that's all now. So, bye!


End file.
